Total Drama island whatever
by thiskid37
Summary: whatever


**Hey guys this is my first story and its a (warning)Duncan and Gwen story and it takes place in the beginning of TDI so yea thats it.**

**Disclaimer:i don't own Total drama island or any characters.**

**...**

**GWEN'S POV**

I stepped off the yacht feeling very disappointed at what I i seen where I was staying I was pretty pissed. I walked up to the man named Chris and said "ohh i am not staying here" Chris held up paperwork and said " well that's too bad because you have a contract" I took the paper and ripped it up. Chris then said "nice try but lawyers make allot of copies". "Whatever jerk" I then walk over to the other people and waited for more people to arrive.I seen a lot of people with different personalities was a party boy named Geoff who kept saying "dude",a dumb blonde named Lindsey,a queen bee type of person like figure named that is when i heard this loud ass music coming from someone's guy looked like he came straight out of course someone like him would get on this show. He looked like punk with that green mohawk and that spiked collar around his going to lie he looked pretty again I don't think I have a chance.

**DUNCAN POV**

I was playing my loud punk music on my yacht.I dropped my duffel bag on the dock then i walked to go to talked to Chris i said "I don't like the surprises".Chris then said "we talked to your probation officer and he said anytime we can bring him back to juvie i just said "cool". I walked along the dock and i noticed a few other people, there was a BITCH like prom queen ,a party looking guy and some other characters out there but then i saw her. She had pitched black hair with blue highlights she was wearing a skirt and had pale pasty skin. she was just standing there looking pretty i took a glance at her and smiled i said "hey" but she looked away and i seen a small simile appear. I think I have a chance.

**NO ONES POV**

More and more campers started to all of them did they got soaked because of a promo picture after they dried off they met at the campfire.

**Gwen's POV **

Chris was telling us stuff that we already knew...well those of us who were smart enough to Chris was talking about sleeping pointed to Heather and said"I would like a bunk under her" I rolled my is it about him I like so much. I barely met this guy.I was so lost in thought that the girl Lashawna was calling my name. "Hey what just happened".Girl, your on my team" and our team is I asked dumbily. "The screaming gophers" she said."ohh sorry i got lost in thought" i said."Can I ask you something"."Sure" she said. "what do you think about Duncan" "He`s looks like a juvenile delinquent"."No,Lashawna i was wondering do you see pass that".She laughed and said "i barely met the guy" Lashawna then said"if im correct you fell in love at first sight"maybe not love but...she cut me off. "Girl! you staring at him right now" Uhh,I faced palmed."If you like someone like that that`s on you".I looked and he was giving a dear a nugie I laughed.

**Confessional **

**Gwen:"Half of day here and i falling for someone...What is wrong with for Lashawna she`s cool".**

**Lashawna:"she laughed gwen has weird taste in men,but i could run with her".**

**DUNCAN`S POV**

When Chris announced the teams I was not lying i was pretty disappointed with my team.I mean i had a pretty pathetic team.I mean I really wanted to be on the other the other team there were hotter babes and all around better a dear I walked over and gave it a nugie Gwen looked over at me and first chance i get i'm switching teams.

**1 hour later Duncan POV**

Chris gave us a hour to unpack I tried to go to Gwen but Courtney stop me."Hey" she said."Yea hey"I said half heartedly."I see you staring at that goth girl and as leader of this team there will be no dating on the other team"."Who died and and made you leader I said."Well since i'm a C.I.T i'm the leader"."Whatever can you go C. it up somewhere else"."whatever but if you date her you will be on the chop and block". She walked off. Chris then started to yell out the mega CAMPERS, MEET ME AT THE TOP OF THE HILL then went to the top of the that was when i heard my ticket off this team.

I listened."I won't go anywhere without Katie"."I won't go anywhere without Sadie". I quickly spoke up ill switch teams with them. Chris looked uncertain, I then ran up to him and said "do you really want to hear them cry all day he thought and said good idea".Gophers you have a new teammate Katie you can go with Sadie.

**Confessional **

**Duncan:"haha yessssss"! "At least squeal 1 and squeal 2 was good for all I have to do is get Gwen as my girlfriend and run this game".**

**Courtney:"Noooo,i can't believe that happened i'm going to get him back for that...But what am i going to do with this team now".**

**Heather: "hmm interesting but this should not do anything to my plans at all". (A/N in this she is not the main antagonist)**

**Gwen:"This is cool but i hope this is not krama getting me for something that would suck...you hear that krama he better like me back.".**

**DUNCAN`S POV**

"Ok who wants to go first" I said."Oh i'm not jumping" Heather said."Oh yes you are" Leshawna said."Um no im not" said Heather."Why not "Lashawna asked "My hair is not getting wet on T.V"."Look, you already got your hair wet on T.V ". "When" Heather said."When the we did promo picture"."Whatever im not risking being seen like that again".Thats it Lashawna ran and tackled her down the cliff.I laughed,when i heard screaming all the way i've decided to go up to Gwen. "Hey Duncan, welcome to the team"."Thanks babe happy to to be here" I winked.I could see her blush a then Trent came out of no where and said "come on newb jump to prove your loyalty or you would be surely voted rolled her eye's and jump off the cliff."What's your deal dude"."My deal is I like Gwen to and you need to stay out of my way with her" Trent told me."Yup you did a pretty good job at at expressing your self to her"."She'd noticed me just you wait"."whatever" then I ran off the cliff.

**Confessions**

**Trent: "Gwen will be mine and not that juvie kid".**

**Duncan:"I'm not here to compete for a girl i know is mine all i have to do is get Trent voted off and the competition is gone...Not that she would go for that fag anyway".**

**FAST FORWARD EVERYONE JUMPED EXCEPT COURTNEY AND DJ**

**Duncan`s POV**

So there I was pushing the boxes with my new team.I looked over to my hopefully soon to be girl and she was to talking to i saw Trent walk over to her and start I really hate that looked at me and smirked.

**Confession**

**Duncan:"He is off this island.**

**Trent: I know Duncan's mad but that girl is mine i really like her"**

**GWEN`S POV **

I was currently talking to Lashawna and then this guy named Trent came up to me."Hey"he said.I glanced over to Lashawna and she gave me a confused look."So umm do you want to go out sometime"."Not to be mean but i barely know you you also you was a real jerk to Duncan up there". **(A/N i know Trent is out of character but this is a Gwen and Duncan fic**) "even though that happened ,you never even really sparked my interest at all" "oh" "well talk to you later then" he said."umm, sure whatever"

**CONFESSION**

**Trent:"Stupid,stupid,stupid"**

**Gwen:"What a freak"**

**Duncan:"I barely talked to her and i'm already ...(he just kept laughing")**

**Duncan`s POV**

There we were building the hot tub it was turning out pretty good.I glanced over to the other team and i seen the C.I.T barking 1 and Squeal 2 sitting down with red butts,Party boy Geoff and surfer girl Bridgette face palming i kind of felt bad but whatever."Attention campers the challenge is over" Chris said over his mega phone. Chris walked up to the hot tubs and smiled at took it as a good sign. Then he went to theirs and looked kind of scarced. The screaming gophers takes the win. "Yes" we all said in bass we have a date at the voting looked sad.

**Mess Hall SPOV**

The killer bass was talking..arguing on who should be voted out.I went up to Geoff and Bridgette."Hey guys"I said."Hey Duncan"they said."Any ideas on who you are voting out"."Why would we tell you"Bridgette said."The only reason is because the only reason im on this team is because of Sadie"."Dude thats not a real reason"Geoff said."No it`s not but I just want to make sure you know who`s fault it was".I smirked and left it at that.

**BRIDGETTE POV**

"I think we should do it" geoff said "Yea , I know Duncan would of been a better teammate"."Hey as long as it was not one of us".

I went to find Courtney "hey,we should vote out Sadie"."You mean I'm not on the chop and block"."You were but stop sounding demanding". Courtney just rolled her eyes and said "ok but why". "She's the only reason why we lost Duncan"Courtney eyes went wide she did not like that she thought this could save her but "fine whatever"

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Courtney:"I HATE DUNCAN, he is doing this to annoy me.**

**SPOV**

I went to all my teammates now all I have to do is wait.

**Voting Ceremony**

"Well you guys bombed today"Chris said bluntly. "Courtney and Dj you were to scared to jump off the cliff that should send you home"."Other than that you all bombed together as a team"."Suck it Chris"Eva yelled."Sorry Eva,but i'm not the one who could be going home tonight"."Anyway the person who goes home is going to walk the dock of shame to the boat of losers where they would never comeback" ok lets start that voting.

Ok well lets see who`s safe Ezekiel,Dj,Geoff,Katie,Izzy,Harold.

Also Tyler and Bridgette and Eva. One of you got three votes and one of you got the rest of the votes,and the last marshmallow goes to...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Courtney".

"Noooooooooooooooooooo!" Sadie screamed. "This is not fair".katie said "i will win this for both of us, trust me"she said."As if" Courtney said."Don't listen to her you can do it"Sadie said."She is going to have to listen because i'm a".Counselor in training! The whole team said rolling there eye` watched in tears as her best friend got away from her.

**Confessions**

**Duncan:"I've got my old team wrapped around my finger...This is awesome**

**Courtney:"uhh Duncan is soo annoying i hate him so much"**

**Lindsay:"Is this where we vote off someone"? camera man: "your team won". "ohh thanks guy behind T.V"**

**Voting**

**Courtney:"Sorry,but blame Duncan... Sadie"**

**Katie Sadie: "umm of course Courtney yea totally Courtney she's bossy like that old teacher you had yea totally she was so bossy and"...blah blah blah.**

**Dj:"Sadie"**

**Harold:"At least im not going home because i have mad skills but in a nutshell sadie"**

**Geoff:"Sadie"**

**Bridgette:"Sadie"**

**Tyler:"Courtney she is just to C. "**

**Izzy:"Sadie"**

**Ezekiel:"Sadie"**

**Eva:Sadie**

**8 Sadie**

**3 Courtney**

**Well i hope you like my story and yea review and yea thats if you flame it thats ok to.**

**Voted Off**

**Sadie.**


End file.
